


The Growing Pains of Hit Girl

by skca54



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skca54/pseuds/skca54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous, single chapter, anecdotes about Mindy Macready AKA Hit Girl growing up.</p>
<p>Not necessarily in any particular order, but relevant dates and/or Mindy's age will be mentioned in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a full year, to the day, since my Daddy had died and I was in a murderous mood that night.

I had an immense amount of pent up emotion inside of me and it was way too much for a young girl, two months shy of her teenaged years, to handle. In retrospect I probably should have just talked to somebody about it, but now a year down the line, since Daddy’s death and there was nobody that I felt _that_ comfortable to talk to about something like the death of my Daddy. I knew that I was being stupid and I should have talked through things with Dave; he obviously knew all about the night that my life had changed, a year ago.

I didn’t talk to Dave much anymore. He was an older boy and I was a much younger girl and I was kinda starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the age gap. I had also started to feel self-conscious – yeah, Hit Girl was self-conscious, who knew! Things were happening to my body that I found embarrassing and not just the visual things either! Not that there _were_ many visual changes, although I had had to buy new clothes as I was showing too much ankle, apparently!

As for that saga over buying a bra and then having to wear the damn thing; the less said the better! Then I had to suffer through my first period! Both of those key events in my life had ended up needing the assistance of Dave and/or Marcus, which was decidedly humiliating, not just because of what was happening to me, but because Hit Girl is not supposed to _need_ help! I was freaked out enough by the fact that I had blood literally gushing out of me for no apparently valid reason and also that I would have to put up with this ‘feature’ for the next few decades! As if my life wasn’t complicated enough! Hit Girl is finally defeated by Mother Nature – bitch!

Now, tonight, as well as being the first anniversary of Daddy’s death was also during my ‘time of the month’, as most people I knew seemed to refer to it! It was only my fourth, so I was still getting used to all the weird feelings. My emotional state that night was disturbing, to say the least, but I needed a release for the rage inside of me.

+...+...+

Right now, the only release that I knew, involved killing.

I had not _badly_ hurt anybody, for many months, nor had I worn the Hit Girl costume, since I had left the Safehouse, a year ago. Now, unfortunately it was way too small for me, which was a surprise! I didn’t think that I had grown that much! No big deal, the mask and wig still fitted and I would wear a loose top over my Kevlar vest and jogging pants, plus some gloves and boots.

* * *

 

**_Safehouse A_ **

I grasped my bō-staff and instantly renewed my attachment to the weapon; it was my favourite.

I selected a Glock 26 pistol and two magazines, plus my pair of Balisong knives. These all went into a holster and pouches on my belt. I was still very fit and relatively powerful for a girl of my age!

I left the Safehouse just after nine that night and headed for a certain part of the City that would generate the type of prey that I was looking for.

* * *

 

**_A few miles west_ **

“Cold night, Frank!”

“That it is Jim, but business is good!”

“I have to agree; the boss should be very happy with tonight’s take.”

“Hi cunts!” I growled.

“Who...? What...?”

“Bit slow – well, dead men are kinda slow!”

“No...”

I drove the bō-staff, into the chest of Frank and then reversed the bō-staff into the chest of Jim. I could not describe what I felt, as the pent up rage started to subside. The blood flew across the alley and I savoured every drop! I felt lust for more blood, for more death, for more violence. I needed blood and death and violence; it was me, it was Hit Girl!

Just as I was savouring my most recent prey, I heard voices approaching. I back flipped into the shadows and waited for the next prey to enter my web of death...

+...+...+

“What the fuck?”

That seemed to be the standard reaction to everything that I did! Six men had appeared on the scene and the first thing that they had seen were the two dead bodies lying in a pool of blood, each body with a single stab wound to the chest.

“Who the fuck did that?” One of the men asked.

“Me!” I growled, from the darkness.

All six men pulled out pistols and turned towards my voice. Time for more blood... More death... More violence!

I pulled out my pistol and double tapped two of the men and flipped out of the way of the returning gunshots. Then I went in with my bō-staff and severed the wrists of the first man to attack me, letting the gun and appendages drop to the ground. I quickly put the man out of his misery, with a spin that severed his head; blood flew into the air and then across the ground. I savoured the adrenalin rush as I rushed forward and jumped up onto another man’s shoulders and stabbed downwards, through his neck and severed the man’s backbone. As the body fell to the ground I pushed off and landed on the shoulders of the next man, then severed his lower arms and jumped to the ground and delivered the coup de grace into his chest. I was now facing the last man and he was bricking it!

He turned and ran. I waited a beat and then drew a Balisong, expertly flipped it open and threw it. The man fell to the ground with a grunt and was silent. In fact the whole alley was now silent. I felt drained, I was exhausted and above all my rage was gone. I had completely worked it out of my system. My clothes were soaked in blood and sweat. One of the men started to twitch, so I despatched him, with a single shot to the back of the head, as I went to retrieve my Balisong.

+...+...+

I must have stayed staring at the bodies for quite a while, because the next thing that I knew a car had stopped at the end of the alley. I turned and my eyes went wide... It was the fucking NYPD!

“Hey! Stop! Police!”

I ran and fast!

* * *

 

**_Safehouse A_ **

I had never run so damn fast in all my life!

The Cops were quick and they had longer legs than I did! But I managed to evade them long enough to make it back to Safehouse A. I literally collapsed onto the floor and lay there for at least half an hour, to get my breath back. Damn, maybe I wasn’t as fit as I thought!

Once I had my breath back, I stripped out of my bloody clothes, which meant everything, as the blood had well and truly soaked through, right to my skin. I spent quite a while in the shower, rinsing off all the blood. Then, when I came out of the shower, it hit me full force. I just collapsed onto the floor and started to cry and I mean, really cry. I missed my Daddy.

"I love you, Daddy... I miss you... Sleep Tight," I whispered to myself as the tears flowed.


	2. The Principal

The Principal looked down at the two people seated in front of her desk.

She moved her eyes slowly from the sour faced, insolent looking girl on her right, to the man on her left who had an ‘I spend too much time in this office’ look on his face. Finally and inevitably, the Principal spoke.

“Mindy Macready! You’re thirteen, am I right - about to be fourteen next month?”

“Yes!” I replied, a little too insolently.

I was only here to please Marcus and doing my utmost to behave, but it wasn’t easy and this old shrew just riled me up inside every time she opened her thin lipped mouth!

“Mindy, we talked about this. Less of the attitude!” Marcus said quietly, but firmly.

I rolled my eyes and kept my mouth shut, despite wanting to say something that I would definitely end up regretting.

“Quite right, Mr Williams.” The Principal said from her chair on the other side of the desk. “How long is it that Mindy has been living with you?”

“About two years and three weeks.”

“It is of concern to me that she still hasn’t settled properly into school life and now _this_!”

‘This’ was the result of a boy who didn’t know when to shut his fucking mouth – so I had shut it for him! Apparently that didn’t go down too well with the dried up old hag on the other side of the desk and she had called Marcus – I was fucking livid and Marcus knew it. I was fairly certain that Marcus was very worried that I might flip out and kill somebody! Not done that in quite a while, but I still knew how, damn it!

“Now – Mindy has some anger issues that need working out!”

I glared at the Principal and felt my ‘anger issues’ getting worse. The urge to kill was there - I felt my fists clenching and my nails digging into my palms – the pain helped me to keep my anger in check. I knew that I shouldn’t have smacked that immature little fuck, but I would only allow myself to be pushed so far and he had damn well asked for my fist... That was how I worked out my anger issues – by hitting people, hard and normally hard enough to kill!

“Yes, Mindy has had an episode or two and yes, there are some issues still to be resolved, but we are _working_ on that – aren’t we Mindy?”

I took a deep breath or two, before replying.

“Yes, I am working out my issues,” I replied, smiling sweetly, but dripping insincerity!

“Indeed! Now, the boy you _attacked_ – you could have killed him, hitting him like that!”

“I _could have_ , yes, but I _didn’t_!” I retorted and I felt Marcus’ hand on mine. Too far!

“You young people – if only you could experience what it felt like to actually kill a person and then have to suffer the guilt – if you experienced that feeling, then you’d never do it. I hope that you will never experience what it is like to kill or badly maim somebody.”

I bit my lip as I almost laughed and I tried to hide the smirk on my face. I could swear that Marcus almost chuckled and I heard him clearing his throat, uncomfortably, as a distraction! I would so love to ‘badly maim somebody’ right now!

“You need _discipline_ Miss Macready! Something to focus your mind. I understand that your mother died in child birth and your father died two years ago. Was the death of your father violent?”

“Very!” I replied, feeling the anger building again.

“How did he die?”

“He burnt!”

“Were you there?”

“I got there just before he died - but I couldn’t save him!” I replied truthfully.

“Did somebody do it, or was it an accident?”

“He was tortured, before he died!” I growled and I think Marcus sensed the danger, as I felt his hand squeezing mine, hard.

“Did – were the perpetrator’s caught and punished?”

I looked directly into the Principal’s eyes and smiled darkly.

“Oh yes, they were punished – they will _never_ do anything at all again...”

The principal looked a little uneasy, but recovered quickly.

“That is good. I believe that this traumatic event is the root of your anger. Was your life ordered, when you lived with your father?”

“Pretty much, I was always learning new things,” I said with a smile. “He had a strict routine.”

“Useful things?”

“Oh, yeah!” Martial Arts, firearms, knives, explosives, and killing – the list could go on!

“Have you been able to put what your father taught you into practice, very much?”

“You could say that!” I replied with a smirk. I was beginning to enjoy this, but I could sense Marcus wasn’t; it was getting a little too close to the truth!

“I don’t think that you are taking this seriously, young lady!” The Principal said, raising her voice.

Enough was enough!

“No, I am not! Why the hell should I sit here listening to an old battle-axe prattle on about useless crap?” I demanded.

I could have sworn that Marcus almost turned white! The Principal – well I thought she might be about to have a heart attack. Finally, and unfortunately, she found her voice – death was too good for her, I decided!

“Mr Williams, please control your daughter! I will _not_ be spoken to like that by an obviously spoilt little girl who knows absolutely nothing about how the world works. She has no skills and absolutely no desire to learn any,” The Principal ranted. “Mr Williams, as a parent you need to be more pro-active in looking after this girl; I don’t think that you are doing enough!”

The hideous old hag had gone to fucking far now! Nobody, insults Marcus in front of me!

“Hey! Don’t you fucking _dare_ , talk to Marcus like that!” I yelled. “Marcus is doing everything that he can and I know that I don’t always respect that, but I won’t have some old crone talking down to him!”

“That’s another thing! This foul-mouthed young girl has a language problem! I will _not_ have language like that used in this school and _never_ in front of me...”

“Go fuck yourself! Maybe that’s what you need you loathsome bitch – go find a dripping cock and shove it up your fucking dried up cunt!”

“GET OUT!”

* * *

 

“Mindy, you could have shown some restraint in there!” Marcus said angrily, as we got in the car.

“I did!”

“How?”

“The bitch is still alive!” I replied.

“Mindy, I – never mind!”


End file.
